


Between the Lines

by Geneveon



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: Writer Viktor has writer’s block and decides to enroll in a short fiction workshop where he meets a quiet student named Yuuri Katsuki. A new love story is written with Yuuri as the co-author.Bingo#3: Writer!Viktor has writer's block.





	1. Prelude to Love

**Author's Note:**

> @.@ Lustily really working hard to keep me on this bingo. This will be a three parter, only because the 3rd part isn't 100% done and I wanted to split it somewhat evenly. This almost had no smut in it but yeaaah, that changed. It's still more feels heavy than smut heavy which is interesting... ;x
> 
> Part 3 of bingo! Writer's block @.@

Viktor tapped his pen against the notebook while idly listening to the professor. The class was Short Fiction, a class that he had taken on a whim because he had a severe case of writer’s block.

Viktor has been a published author since his teens and his works have been recognized globally. And while he’s had bouts of writer's block in the past, Viktor had never fallen victim to it for more than a month.

It's been three months now. Nothing he's tried has motivated him. He was bored beyond belief and the pressure put upon by his publishing agent wasn't enough to kick him into gear. He had nothing and he needed something… even just a little bit of inspiration.

Hence the class. It was at a local community college and even the first step onto the campus gave him the sense that he made the right decision. This was different and new, but it still wasn't enough to dispel the feeling of monotonous stagnation in his mind.

Thirty minutes into the class and Viktor was already bored out of his mind so he allowed his eyes to wander. They stopped on a student whose dark head was bent down towards his open notebook. Viktor perked up in his seat, his attention piqued by what he was seeing. The student was scribbling almost furiously into his notebook, the swaying of his pen gliding through the page was mesmerizing. He seemed really motivated, thoroughly captivated by some thought.

Viktor was surprised the professor hadn't noticed but then again the student was seated to the side, most likely hidden behind the rather stocky student in front of him. Because he had nothing better do and because the dark haired student was rather cute, Viktor continued to watch him.

He seemed enraptured, only pausing for a few seconds before he went at it again. It really did intrigue Viktor to see someone so passionate about writing. He leaned against his hand, focused entirely on the other student.

What was he writing? Fiction? Sci-fi? Adventure? Who's to say he was even writing a story? For all Viktor knew, the other student could be catching up on work from another class.

The thought made him frown. For some reason, he wanted the boy to be passionate about writing, consumed by some story or plot… perhaps it was Viktor’s own lack of motivation that made him want to see others motivated.

He decided then and there that he and that other student would be friends. The boy’s pen paused. He took a glance around the room and inadvertently caught Viktor’s gaze. Brown eyes framed by a pair of glasses widened in surprise and there was a slight tinge of pink rising his cheeks.

Viktor gave the boy a wink and watched in amusement as the pen clattered to the floor. Yes, Viktor decided, they'd definitely be friends.

 _Or more_ , his mind suggested.

That sounded even better.

 

* * *

 

In the bustle of departing students, Viktor had lost sight of his target. He had wanted to approach the other boy, but by the time he had packed away his things, the other student’s desk was vacant. There was no sign of him within the crowd of remaining students and Viktor had to stomp down on the disappointment he felt.

He ignored the disappointment. It didn't matter that he didn't get to talk to his new interest today, he’d do it next time. Now that he had his sights set on someone, he'd be able to further pay attention and get closer to his prey. Friend, his mind corrected him.

It was Tuesday and the next class was Thursday. He stopped and talked with the professor a bit, the only person in the class that knew Viktor wrote under a very well known pen name.

He left the school, not entirely motivated, but maybe a little encouraged. He managed to write a few lines for his book and realized that he was thinking of a dark haired boy, brown eyes, and long fingers curled lax around a pen. He felt something different besides the endless monotony that had been his life and it excited him.

A little later in the evening, an alert pinged on his phone while he was typing away. He ignored it for a few minutes, but a glance had him quickly unlocking the phone.

Besides writing, Viktor was an avid reader and one thing he liked to indulge in was fanfiction. And one of his favorite authors had just posted a story.

It was too tempting to just open the page and immerse himself into a story. He managed to resist it and even continued writing for a few more hours. The couple breaks he had in between had his hands itching to open the new story through.

Between thoughts of a new promising story and thoughts of the boy in class, Viktor eventually sighed and set aside his work for now.

He couldn't do anything about the interesting boy, but at least he could indulge himself in reading.

An hour later found Viktor sprawled on the couch, a tablet propped up on a pillow. Maakachin dozed against him as he re-read several scenes that had him giddy and excited.

The writer’s online pen name was omNomKatsu. Viktor thought it was cute and fit well with the type of stories the author liked to write. They were mainly cute little fics of the yaoi variety. Mainly rated PG13 or M, they have never reached NC17 rating. Viktor didn't mind at all, he simply enjoyed reading them. The author had such a way with words and phrases, Viktor was entranced with the style and thought the writer was surely an amazing individual.

There was a kind of purity in omNom’s writing, a genuine relationship between the characters that left Viktor and most likely all other readers, warm and smiling from the emotion. It was easy to get sucked into their writing and finishing a story left him feeling bereft but somehow feeling whole. This particular story ended in a very fairy-tale like ending, two lovers torn apart and coming back together after conquering all the obstacles.

He didn't need the “They lived happily ever after” to imagine that that was, in fact, what truly happened.

Viktor went to bed with all these fluffy feelings inside him. The last thought he had before sleep took him was a pensive one. Would he ever find someone to share these feelings with?

Then, before sleep truly claimed him, he saw the image of a dark haired boy, one who was blissfully aware of the world as his pen danced across the empty lines of a notebook. Then brown eyes blinked in surprise as they met with Viktor’s gaze.

He smiled as he drifted into dreams.

_Yeah… it'd be nice._

 

* * *

 

That Thursday, Viktor made sure to come in a few minutes before the lecture started. By then, his target had already been seated and his heavy backpack settled onto the vacant seat next to him.

He found out just how pretty the other boy looked, all flustered and wide-eyed when Viktor stopped at the desk with a request to join him. It was accompanied with a bright smile, Viktor’s secret weapon when it came to getting what he wanted.

“Um…” The boy was surprised but quickly cleared the seat.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” the silver haired man introduced himself.

“Katsu- um. I mean, Yuuri Katsuki,” the boy, Yuuri, said in return. His brown eyes were wide behind the rim of his glasses and his hands fiddled with a pen.

A shy boy then. Viktor didn't let that deter him.

“Yuuri.” Viktor tested the name on his tongue and liked how it felt. His new desk mate flushed a bit more, ears turned pink but gave a tentative smile when Viktor shook his hand.

After that, the professor called the lecture into session. Viktor played the model student but was hyper aware of the presence by his side. He hid a smile behind his hand when he caught Yuuri stealing glances at him.

And just for fun, Viktor caught his gaze once and quirked an eyebrow in question. As expected, the boy quickly dropped his gaze, seemingly engrossed with the lecture.

Viktor noticed the boy had two notebooks on the table, both open with the smaller one tucked beneath the other.

Perhaps it was rude of him, but Viktor was very, very curious. He could tell that Yuuri was just as distracted as he was. The dark haired boy was constantly fiddling with the pen in his hand, biting his lip, and tapping the pen against a blank page.

Now and then, he would get this far away look in his eyes. The tapping would slow as thoughts, no doubt, raced through his mind, and then he'd blink in rapid succession as though he was just waking from a dream.

Viktor knew that look. He, himself, constantly wore a similar expression when in the grips of some idea or story that was yet untold.

He even felt a little bad, because he was surely adding to the other student’s discomfort. He couldn't help it though, there was just something about the other boy that drew his attention.

So although he should have felt bad, he really didn't. He had watched Yuuri from the corner of his eye at first, taking in every feature. The words came as his mind tried to capture the other boy in words.

 

 

> _He sits in front of me, this boy that wasn't there. And I wonder where he has gone while the words wash over us. We’re in our own world, but we do not meet. He's far from me and I wonder… how can I travel to where he is?_
> 
> _His hair is dark, the strands just short enough to brush against the sides of his face. And his long fingers curl against the length of a pen, the tapping against the white sheet slow and steady, like a heartbeat. What world would he bring to life?_
> 
> _I ache for him to turn and see me. If I just reach out my hand, I could touch him but he's far from me._
> 
> _How do I get to where you are? So that I may walk by your side._

 

The pen stopped as he finished penning the curve of the ‘e’. The words Viktor wrote while watching Yuuri were full of longing and described his feelings entirely.

By the time a break was announced, Viktor was blatantly observing the other boy with one cheek pressed against his palm.

Yuuri sighed in relief, closing the notebook. He made a squeak of surprise when he turned and saw Viktor watching him, his face turning quite red.

“Um,” he mumbled as he stood. Viktor casually got up as well. Yuuri looked up at him, lips parted, and obviously unsure of what to make of the situation. It was just too cute.

Viktor gave him a friendly smile, hoping that it wouldn't scare off the shy boy. “Would you like to get some coffee?”

The offer had the boy fidgeting some more. He looked like he wanted to say yes but he was still so unsure.

“I’m new on campus,” Viktor offered, “I only know the cafeteria so I never go during break…”

“Oh!” The boy’s eyes lit up in understanding. He gave a shy smile, “I can show you where the coffee stand is.”

Viktor gave him a grateful smile and followed him out. It was a short walk towards the small coffee stand they had. Surprisingly, Yuuri filled the silence with quiet chatter, asking Viktor how he was finding the school and their current class. It was the usual talk between two strangers, but it wasn't at all awkward. Yuuri, despite his shy demeanor, was genuinely interested in Viktor’s response.

Yuuri noticed when the student working at the stall handed Viktor his usual order without even asking. Instead of getting mad at Viktor’s lie, his mouth quirked up in amusement.

“Strange how you only know the cafeteria but Chris knew your order as soon as he saw your face,” Yuuri teased in a friendly manner.

Viktor laughed in embarrassment. He was caught. “I may… have come by once or ten times,” Viktor admitted shamelessly.

Yuuri hummed in agreement.

Viktor wanted to say, _I wanted to spend some time with_ you, but felt that it was too forward. So instead, he promised, “I'll treat you to coffee tomorrow.”

At Yuuri’s curious glance, he added, “To make up for lying.”

The dark haired boy was quiet for a moment, then after taking a sip, he looked up at Viktor with a shy smile. “...That’s no good,” he told Viktor solemnly, “I would be in your debt if you bought my coffee.”

Before Viktor could object, Yuuri then said, “I'll buy the coffee the next day then.”

He nodded, satisfied with his decision and looked up at Viktor with a hesitant glance. “If that's okay with you?”

Surprised at the offer, Viktor realized it was more than okay. He had wanted to forge a start to getting to know the boy, but this way… he wasn't sure if Yuuri knew how clever his plan was or if he was just simply kind and sweet.

Nevertheless, Viktor gave a large smile and nodded. They continued talking while drinking their coffees, slowly getting to know one another on a level that was beyond the words they exchanged.

Then they realized there were only five minutes left to the break. They trashed the cups and had to run back to the building.

Yuuri grabbed his hand when Viktor lagged behind. They laughed as they barely made it back, dropping into their seats while still panting for breath.

The rest of the class passed without any further disruption but by the end of it, Viktor thought this one was the most memorable one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> 2nd part will be posted tonight, then third will be early morning tomorrow as I decide what kind of smut to put into this bahahahahaha
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message: geneveon.tumblr.com


	2. Love in All Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can be written.  
> Love can be spoken.  
> Love can be tasted and felt.  
> Love can be shared.

Their relationship blossomed.

Yuuri Katsuki was actually pretty well know around campus though he didn't seem to realize it. People smiled at him and gave him greetings while he and Viktor spent time together in and out of class.

Once he warmed up to someone, Yuuri was quite friendly and even a bit playful.

It started as tentative acquaintances but quickly turned into a warm friendship. Their interactions flowed, conversations falling into a steady rhythm of exchanges.

Their conversations first started on general topics, like their class and the assignments assigned to them.

They even started sharing some of the exercises they wrote for class, short little paragraphs on random thoughts. Viktor liked how these little pieces of Yuuri’s creativity told him more about the boy himself. Viktor enjoyed reading the cute little thoughts Yuuri wrote down and Yuuri apparently enjoyed his perspective in writing as well. He found that these little pieces of writing fed the desire he had in getting closer to the Japanese boy.

There was only so much that they wrote for class though, so Viktor eventually asked him about what he had been writing the the first day of class.

Yuuri had stammered so much when Viktor asked that the Russian man left it alone, but not without extracting a promise for a future explanation. Apparently the little notebook Yuuri kept tucked beneath his class notebook was his personal writing journal but Viktor was banned from touching it.

“I'll find out your secret, eventually,” Viktor teased him.

“It's not a secret,” Yuuri protested with a pout. Then, in a move that surprised Viktor, he dropped his personal notebook on to Viktor’s side of the desk.

Viktor took it as permission and without giving Yuuri the chance to change his mind, eagerly opened it.

Every line on the filled pages were written in kanji.

Viktor pouted, to which Yuuri stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’ll read it to you one day,” Yuuri promised, “Just… not yet, okay?”

It was just as well. Viktor’s curiosity ran high sometimes so this little problem put a stop to that. He would have to just rely on Yuuri to eventually reveal this big secret of his.

He wanted to know everything there was to Yuuri Katsuki. Even with the other student opening up to him, Viktor still found him fascinating. His desire to get better acquainted with him didn't abate, if anything, it grew stronger. And the reason for it became quite obvious.

Viktor fell in love.

Perhaps he had been in love from the very first time he set eyes on the other boy, but he was more and more certain of his feelings with each passing day. He felt like it was obvious to anyone who looked. He felt like there were hearts floating around his head and that there was a huge sign above his head that simply stated IN LOVE. And if there was, it would surely be obvious with the way he was constantly talking to Yuuri and constantly watching him and… it felt like his whole world had shifted. If there was a sun in his universe, it would be Katsuki Yuuri’s smile.

Yuuri seemed completely oblivious to his feelings even when Viktor flirted with him. Or perhaps it was because Viktor constantly flirted with him that Yuuri thought it was just his personality.

Viktor needed to do something before his unrequited love turned his feelings into bitterness.

They had taken to spending time together, either at the nearby park or a local coffee shop. They hadn't been to each other’s homes, not yet anyway.

So one day, while Viktor was quietly reading a passage of his own work, he decided it was now or never. He was sitting on the bench, an open notebook on his lap.

Yuuri, tired of sitting all day during class, was standing in front of him watching the birds flit in and out of the trees. At the sound of his voice, Yuuri turned, giving Viktor his undivided attention.

“... he wondered how it would feel to press his lips against hers,” Viktor read, voice steady despite the nervousness he felt. He looked up and found Yuuri’s gaze locked on him. He couldn't look away but he didn't need to. It didn't matter what words were written on the page in his hands. What mattered were the ones in his heart and they came to his lips as easily as breathing.

“To feel his love’s body press against him, feel the warmth seep through.”

Yuuri was entranced, lips parted. He looked so beautiful, with his dark hair falling into his eyes and a pink blush on his face.

“And he wondered, perhaps, if he would be able to feel the beating of life beneath his breast, one heart calling to the other… waiting for an answer…” He trailed off and had nothing else to say.

Apparently, that didn't matter either. As soon as he stopped speaking, Yuuri leaned over and cupping Viktor’s face in his warm hands, gave him a gentle kiss that was so sweet.

Viktor was instantly mesmerized by the feeling of Yuuri’s soft lips against his that he didn't even notice the notebook falling to the ground.

The clatter startled Yuuri though.

Yuuri pulled away with a gasp, a mortified look on his face.

“Oh, God,” Yuuri said, horrified. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know why… oh, God!”

He hastily bent down to pick up the fallen book and pushed it into Viktor’s hands. He looked like he was going to flee, embarrassed over his actions and Viktor couldn't have that.

He quickly stood and grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s shoulders. Viktor tried to look him in the eye but Yuuri refused to meet his gaze so Viktor placed the tip of his finger beneath his chin.

“Look at me, Yuuri,” Viktor urged. He still felt like he was drifting in the clouds from the kiss, but he didn't want the other boy to have any misconceptions.

Yuuri obeyed and those brown eyes, eyes he was so used to seeing curved in happiness and warmth, were suspiciously wet and miserable.

“Yuuri,” Viktor wanted to explain but for all his expertise in turning words into stories, he was speechless. He couldn't find the words besides blurting out a phrase he didn't think was ready to be said.

Instead, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other boy’s.

Time felt like it stopped.

Yuuri froze against him, but he didn't fight to break free. When Viktor started to pull away, Yuuri threw his arms around his neck and kissed him again.

There was no hesitation this time. They seemed to melt together, their bodies pressed close as their lips aligned.

It was soft and sweet, it surpassed everything that Viktor every imagined when he thought of kissing Yuuri. He could feel the beating of Yuuri’s heart against his chest while his own hammered away. He could feel warmth beneath his fingers where his hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek.

When they finally pulled apart, their faces were tinged with warmth. Viktor had a smile so wide that it hurt his cheeks. Yuuri, too, was blushing but he looked incredibly happy and flushed with excitement.

When Viktor took his hand, Yuuri looked at their joined hands. He ducked his head but Viktor could see the elated smile on Yuuri’s face and gave the Japanese boy’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Anyone who looked at them must surely be able to see, maybe not a sign, but surely… the words IN LOVE were obvious above their heads.

 

* * *

 

Of course, they start dating.

Things were all roses and hearts for the first week, but the workshop kept them busy. For Viktor, his deadlines for his next novel kept him on his toes and he couldn't spend as much time with Yuuri as he wanted. Or at least, as a responsible adult with deadlines, he couldn't allow himself to.

Yuuri never asked why some days weren't good days to visit. He was understanding like that and Viktor greatly appreciated it even when he very badly wanted to ignore his responsibilities and just bask in the new love he found.

The good thing was that Viktor found new inspiration in his writing. The words flowed out of him at an alarming rate and the speed at which he was writing made up for the hellish days of staring blankly at equally blank pages.

He attributed it to meeting Yuuri. Meeting and spending time with his boyfriend wasn't the cure-all for his writer's block but it helped tremendously. Being with Yuuri felt like he was rejoining the world, becoming a participant instead of an observer.

He noticed a lot more, cared a lot more to take notice of things and that really helped as a writer. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and Viktor found that he utterly loved it.

He missed Yuuri whenever they were apart and always looked forward to the next time they met.

Viktor was incredibly nervous the first time he invited Yuuri over at his apartment. Would Yuuri be expecting sex? He seemed so naive and innocent, did he even have those kinds of feelings for Viktor?

Viktor certainly felt that way about Yuuri and he felt dirty for having such thoughts even when they were dating. But beyond a few gentle closed mouthed kisses and touches above the waist, they hadn't gone any further than that.

He knew his boyfriend was shy and he worried about pushing Yuuri when he wasn't ready. He bit his lip as he looked around the tidy living room.

The doggy bed was empty. Yuuri had met Makkachin on one of their days to the park and it was safe to say that Makkachin loved Yuuri just as much as Viktor did. It really warmed his heart to see the two of them get along and he hoped that Yuuri coming over tonight was the first of many.

For now, Makkachin was spending time with his cousin Yurio. Although Yuuri would miss him, Viktor wanted this time alone with his boyfriend.

Just as he finished cleaning up the living room, his phone pinged with a notification.

He expected to see a message from Yuuri but found a notification for a new story from omNomKatsu. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw the rating. NC17.

omNom never wrote NC17. He checked the summary and found that yes, it was a short story about his two favorite characters and seemed very likely to have sex in it.

Viktor bit his lip and wondered if he had enough time to read it before Yuuri came over.

His question was answered when another ping came through, this time with the expected message from his boyfriend.

The story was forgotten as Viktor rushed to tidy up the kitchen. Yuuri wanted to cook his favorite meal, a dish called katsudon. He promised that his family’s recipe was legendary and that once Viktor had a taste, he'd easily fall in love with Yuuri and his amazing cooking skills.

Viktor had just smiled and accepted the challenge. He didn't bother telling Yuuri that he was already head over heels and being served something made with Yuuri’s loving hands would only have him fall even deeper.

He greeted Yuuri at the door and dropped a kiss on Yuuri’s lips in greeting.

“Viktor,” Yuuri smiled, cheeks tinged pink. “Are you ready for this?”

Viktor’s eyes widened, misunderstanding the innocent statement. He knew Yuuri didn't mean it as anything sexual, but he couldn't help the thoughts of being able to hold Yuuri in his arms.

He took a second too long to respond, so he laughed in embarrassment when Yuuri held up the bag of groceries he was carrying.

He held open the door and gave Yuuri space to come in.

“Everyone loves my okaasan’s katsudon,” Yuuri cheerily announced as Viktor led him to the kitchen. He set the ingredients on the counter then seemed to hesitate when he saw it spread out in front of him.

Viktor stood by the sink, smiling as he watched. Yuuri turned to face him and it was clear he was nervous about something.

“This will be my first time cooking for someone,” he confessed with a shy smile. “I hope… I hope Viktor will like it.”

Viktor felt his smile grow wider, softer, as warmth filled his chest. “What’s this, Yuuri?” He teased as he moved closer. He pressed his body against Yuuri’s back, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. “Didn't you say it would be the best meal I’ll ever have? Where did your conviction go, hmm?”

The teasing and Viktor’s arms had the intended effect. Yuuri’s nervousness seemed to melt away as he relaxed in Viktor’s embrace. The Japanese boy nodded enthusiastically and declared, “It will be, Viktor! Just wait and see.”

Viktor grinned at his enthusiasm and dropped a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s smiling mouth. He was happy to see his boyfriend regain his confidence. Yuuri should never be so shy around him. It made Viktor want to do things to make him lose his composure which led to such dangerous thoughts.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Viktor offered.

“Mm…” Yuuri thought for a moment then said, “Make some rice?”

And so, they worked together to make a delicious meal with Yuuri supervising. He gave Viktor simple, easy tasks, like cutting lettuce for a salad while he prepared the main dish. Viktor didn't mind at all and took to watching Yuuri work diligently.

When the dish was done, Viktor clapped his hands, impressed. The smell was mouthwatering and the presentation was flawless.

He couldn't help taking a picture. He'd want it for memories later, the first night Yuuri came over and cooked for him. Then he successfully snuck a picture of Yuuri himself as he was adding rice and pork cutlets to his own plate.

They ate right there on the kitchen table. It was just the right size for something like this, big enough to hold their meals but small enough that it was an intimate affair.

When Viktor took his first bite, Yuuri watched him with anticipation. The pork cutlet was delicious. The fried breadcrumbs were crispy and the meat was tender. The burst of flavor on his tongue from the sauce had Viktor moaning his approval. He was trying to talk before he even swallowed his mouthful, that's how good it was.

But even better was the look of pure happiness on Yuuri’s face. He hadn't dared to miss Viktor’s reaction so his own dish was untouched.

“This is amazing, Yuuri!” Viktor praised him enthusiastically. He took another bite, fully savoring the meal with his eyes closed. Then his eyes snapped opened and he called out, “Yuuri!”

“Hmm?” Yuuri made a questioning sound. His own mouth was full now.

“Your katsudon is divine,” Viktor said fervently. “You can’t ever break up with me now. How will I live without your cooking?” He took another bite, giving an exaggerated moan of happiness and said, “I refuse, Yuuri. You're not allowed to break up with me, ever.”

Yuuri’s brows shot up in surprise but he laughed after Viktor’s outburst. “If you insist,” he blushed.

“I do,” Viktor stated as a matter of fact then he nodded and a serious gleam shone in his eyes. “It can't be helped then. We'll simply have to get married.”

Yuuri almost choked. “Viktor!” he stammered, shocked but he was entirely too pleased for his own good. “You… We haven't even… said the ‘L’ word…” he grumbled.

Viktor leaned forward and took Yuuri’s hand in his. “If that's your only objection then…” He tilted the boy’s flushed face so that their eyes could meet. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s lips parted in surprise. He looked stunned, brown eyes soft with emotion. “...Viktor no baka,” Yuuri chided with a smile. “Saying such a thing now just to prove your point...”

But the thing was, Viktor meant it.

“I'll say it tomorrow too,” Viktor promised wholeheartedly, “And the day after… And next week… next month. I’ll say it when we meet in class, and when you go home. I’ll tell you I love you in my dreams and when you wake up next to me.”

“Next to…” Yuuri trailed off then his eyes grew wide when he realized what Viktor was implying. His face turned so red but Viktor only squeezed his hand before he returned to the meal. Yuuri really was just too cute and entirely loveable. How could Viktor have done anything else but fall hopelessly in love with this boy?

Viktor continued to happily eat his meal. It really was delicious and the fact that Yuuri hadn't said those three words back to him didn't phase him. If Yuuri wasn't ready, he would wait. He was happy enough to be able to say those words to Yuuri. Now that Yuuri was aware, Viktor could say those words without worrying that Yuuri would freak out.

He would wait if Yuuri needed him to.

A soft touch on his hand brought Viktor’s attention back to Yuuri.

He didn't seem troubled by Viktor’s revelation. He was looking at Viktor, a curious expression on his face. Then his body seemed to relax, some tension falling away from his shoulders.

His eyes were warm with emotion, his touch sent sparks where it met his hand.

“...I love you too, Viktor,” Yuuri told him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsudon - fried pork or chicken cutlet dish (yumyum @.@)  
> okaasan - Mother  
> Viktor no baka - essentially calling him stupid, but Yuuri says this in an affectionate way here.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed :) Any kudos/comments/suggestions would be greatly appretiated.
> 
> Sexy times next.


	3. Love, As It's Being Written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are alone together. Viktor tried to behave but in the end, things turn out differently. Things turn out better than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. This is rather graphic. I feel like I should apologize cause everything before this was pretty PG13... then BAM, porn. :x enjoy?

They settled on the couch. There was a sense of anticipation between them, the feeling of a new chapter being written.

It would've been easy to doze off but both boys were preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Viktor was in heaven, snuggled together with Yuuri on the couch. A throw blanket kept them warm and cozy, Viktor’s fingers idly stroking the bit of flesh he found peeking from between Yuuri’s shirt and pants. He was simply basking in the warmth of Yuuri’s company, all the while, trying not to become aroused. Because they were alone together, pressed closed and sharing heat and warmth. This kind of situation was entirely too dangerous if he was left to his own thoughts.

He had just declared his love to the other boy and his love was returned. And with his hunger fully satisfied, his desires were leaning more towards tasting Yuuri’s lips.

He nuzzled against Yuuri’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. Yuuri always smelled good. He could faintly smell the scent of the katsudon on him which made sense since they had been cooking in the kitchen.

He shifted on the couch and Yuuri sat up a bit straighter at the movement.

“Just trying to get comfortable,” Viktor explained then teased, “Your bony elbows keep digging into my side.”

Not entirely true, but Viktor loved teasing his boyfriend.

Yuuri made an affronted sound but he didn't take it seriously. “If I eat katsudon enough, I’ll blow up like a balloon,” he warned Viktor as though to punish him for the comment.

“Huh,” Viktor pondered the statement. The image of a chubby Yuuri did nothing to dampen his love or desire for the boy. He poked at Yuuri’s flat belly and teasingly said, “I'd still love Yuuri even if you were shaped like a ball. There’d just be more of you to love!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Yuuri tried to threaten with a serious face but ended up laughing.

“Come on, let's lay like this,” Viktor suggested. He laid down on his side and stretched out his long legs. He tugged on Yuuri’s arm and urged him to lay down in front of him. He sighed happily when Yuuri settled into position, their legs entangling together.

With his arm draped over Yuuri’s waist, Viktor happily cuddled the boy against his chest.

“Better?” Yuuri asked even as laid his head against the crook of Viktor’s other arm. He played with Viktor’s fingers, entwining them with his own.

“Much better,” Viktor happily agreed.

The only problem was that Yuuri’s backside was now snug against his crotch. The thought wouldn't go away and despite Viktor’s attempts to keep it down, his body refused to obey him.

Yuuri’s body was just so warm and felt so perfect in his arms. Viktor had held back his passion from the other boy because he didn't want to rush or go too fast. But with Yuuri right there…

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s curious voice broke through the noise of the movie playing. Viktor hadn't even realized that he started nudging his hips against his boyfriend’s until that moment. He froze but it was so very obvious that he had an erection and that it was currently pressed up against Yuuri’s rather shapely ass.

“Is that…?” Yuuri turned to look over his shoulder but Viktor pressed his face against the other boy’s shoulder.

“Ignore it,” Viktor mumbled. He jerked in surprise when he felt a hand squeeze his hip.

“Um,” Yuuri hesitated a moment, but then said, “It’s okay…”

Viktor raised his head, looking at Yuuri. Viktor’s eyes were full of heat and just slightly tinged with embarrassment at his need.

“I don't want to rush you,” Viktor told him truthfully. “We can… We can just ignore it.”

Yuuri turned to face him and it was a tight squeeze to fit on the couch now that they were no longer spooned together.

The lights were dimmed low for the movie, but Viktor was perfectly capable of hearing Yuuri’s voice. And from that, he was able to decipher his moods.

“It's okay,” Yuuri repeated, sounding more certain of himself. “I… I want to do those things with you too.”

And he boldly took Viktor’s hand and led it between his legs.

Viktor’s hand was pressed against the bulge between Yuuri’s legs. He could feel Yuuri’s erection through his pants, warm and hard. Yuuri gave a gasp of pleasure when he pressed down, the other boy’s fingers trembling over his.

A beast awoke in Viktor, ravenous with desire but he pushed it back. Yuuri was trusting him with this and he didn't want to ravish his boyfriend despite how tempting it was to do so.

“You're hard…” Viktor whispered. There was wonder in his voice and maybe it was a little silly because for all the innocence his boyfriend exuded, Yuuri was still a man with desires and wants. He just hadn't been able to picture it until that moment.

He hadn't meant to say those words out loud though. The words made Yuuri’s hips jerk back, as though embarrassed over his predicament.

“It's your fault… Viktor’s fault,” Yuuri murmured shyly against his collarbone.

Viktor smiled against his hair but applied a firmer pressure. Another breathless gasp was his reward. Muffled moans came from Yuuri’s mouth when he started to stroke the hard length through his clothes.

His own cock was straining against his pants now too. Viktor had felt so guilty for having such impure thoughts of his boyfriend but the turn of events had him dizzy with excitement.

He took Yuuri’s hand and led it to where his own cock was aching. “Then… Yuuri is at fault too,” Viktor teased him. “I got like this because you're too cute… And sexy.”

He nuzzled against his hair and whispered, “Will you take care of me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri finally lifted his head and their eyes met, brown with blue. The desire Viktor saw in those expressive eyes almost had him undone right then and there.

Instead, he moaned sweetly when Yuuri closed the distance between them. His lips touched Viktor’s in a kiss like so many they shared before, but this time was different. There was kind of carnal passion behind their kiss, their lips opening for the other.

The first brush of his tongue against Yuuri’s had them both shuddering. Yuuri’s mouth was sweet from the dessert they had after dinner, but even beyond that, there was a unique taste that Viktor knew wouldn't be found anywhere else.

He felt his mind go blank, empty of any thoughts that weren’t connected with Yuuri. The way they were pressed together, a somewhat awkward position on the couch but easily ignored because Yuuri’s mouth was warm and wet against his. And how their hands bumped together at times as they both sought to pleasure the other.

Viktor’s attention was being tugged in different directions. He loved kissing Yuuri, enjoyed sliding his tongue against Yuuri’s, and feeling their lips slide against one another’s. Even the breathless pants and gasps against his lips only added to his arousal.

But Yuuri’s hand on him was even more distracting with those long fingers he remembered admiring as this unknown boy wrote with a fervor that Viktor had been lacking for months, if not years. Those same fingers were wrapped around his aching cock, exploring the length of it from tip to base over the layers of clothing. He could feel his cock twitch eagerly as shocks of pleasure had Viktor thrusting eagerly against Yuuri’s hand.

And because Yuuri was working so hard to bring him pleasure, he could at least make the attempt to return it. His forced his fingers to obey, curling them around the length he could feel between Yuuri’s legs. He slowly stroked, running his fingers along the same path as Yuuri’s did on his, from the tip to the base and back again.

Then he became impatient and worked the little button at Yuuri’s pants and popping it open. Yuuri gave a startled sound that was quickly swallowed down by Viktor’s mouth. He gave a needy thrust when Viktor slipped his hand inside the open V of his pants.

Inside, it was a lot warmer. Yuuri’s body heat scorching as it was trapped beneath his clothes. Viktor was better able to grasp Yuuri’s cock over his boxers. He was further delighted when he felt wetness seeping through the cotton as he played with the tip of Yuuri’s erection.

Just as he was trying to slip his hand inside of Yuuri’s boxers, Yuuri, too, started to fumble with the zipper on his pants.

“Viktor... “ He moaned against Viktor’s mouth. “I want to touch you too…”

“Oh, God, yes,” Viktor moaned in reply and quickly, undid his own pants. Now that he was aware of it, the clothing on his body felt too restrictive. Anything that was a barrier from having Yuuri’s hands on him was unforgivable.

Viktor sat up to remove his clothes, the sweater and tee he wore underneath went flying to some unknown location. He could feel his nipples harden in the slightly chilly air but it did nothing to cool off the arousal in his body.

There was enough light that a glance down showed him a truly erotic sight. He had just shoved his own boxers down, so his cock was bobbing free of its restraints. And next to him, Yuuri’s slighter, but no less impressive body was still fully clothed except for the opened state of his pants.

Viktor hadn't had the chance to push Yuuri’s boxers off, had just gotten his hand in there to play with Yuuri before he had pulled away. But he could clearing see the state of Yuuri’s arousal, the hard length pushing up against his underwear and even the head was peeking out from behind the band, the small glimpse of it setting fire to his very blood.

“Yuuri…” Viktor swallowed the rising heat of desire, feeling overcome with the need to touch his boyfriend. _His lover_. The thought made his arousal skyrocket because Yuuri was his _lover_ now and God, did Viktor love the sound of that.

“Nng!” The sound burst from his mouth, unexpected, as the touch of Yuuri’s hand on his exposed cock had him gasping. In the brief second he had gotten lost in his thoughts, Yuuri had sat up as well and reached out to touch him.

“It’s… so big,” he heard Yuuri murmur with wonder. It was the same kind of amazement that he had when Viktor realized that Yuuri had been aroused.

Another sound threatened to escape from him as Yuuri’s hand wandered over him. His hand was warm and felt entirely too good as it traveled up and down his aching length, unobstructed from his clothes. Sitting upright had certainly helped with their coordination and Yuuri’s touch had him reeling, leaning back against the couch.

Kissing also became easier, their arms no longer trapped in some awkward position when they had been lying side by side. Instead, their chests were pressed together. It was so easy to pull Yuuri onto his lap, the Japanese boy scrambling eagerly into position. Yuuri ended up straddling him as their aching erections brushed against one another.

Yuuri trembled against him and Viktor could feel his lips quivering as they kissed, soft gasps and moans interrupting them. Eventually, Viktor wrapped a large hand around both their cocks. There was enough wetness between the two of them that stroking their erections together left them both moaning freely.

The proof of Yuuri’s desire was pressing against his own hard cock. It was almost addicting, being able to give Yuuri pleasure. And the feeling of their hard lengths together also had Viktor lost in the sensation.

Yuuri’s breathing grew ragged and he pulled away from their kiss with an audible gasp. His body shook in slight trembles, his hands clenched against the top of the couch.

“I’m... close,” He breathed out in a ragged pant. There was a mix of expressions on his face, part pleading, part desperation.

The statement had Viktor’s heart soaring. He wanted to make Yuuri come.

“Mm!” Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s pace quickened. It was almost torture, the feeling of his own hand moving over their hard lengths at such a pace. He could feel even more wetness seeping from Yuuri’s cockhead, the precome a welcome slickness as Viktor continued to bring Yuuri to the edge of release.

Yuuri could no longer contain himself and his head dropped forward while his hips continued to thrust into the tight grip of Viktor’s hand. His face was tucked against Viktor’s sensitive neck, the warm puffs of breath made the Russian man shiver and moan.

“Come then,” Viktor urged, “I want you to…”

Maybe Viktor’s encouragement was all it took. Yuuri’s entire body stiffened as his orgasm tore through him. He gasped, the sound so loud in Viktor’s ear, as he came, shudders wracking through his body.

In his hand, he felt Yuuri’s cock get even harder before it started to pulse with his release. Warm, wet come shot out in pulses, the first couple of thick spurts landing on Viktor’s abdomen.

The sudden heat of it also had Viktor crying out, but he didn't come, not yet. He was too focused on Yuuri’s release and the beautiful sight it made of him. He milked Yuuri’s cock with his hand, murmuring quietly to the shuddering boy.

The very last dredged of Yuuri’s release dribbled over his fingers. Some even ended up on his own still erect cock, the drops making a white trail down his flushed length.

Just as he was about to bring himself off as well, Yuuri finally recovered and stopped the moving of his hand over his cock.

“Yuuri…?” Viktor questioned even as his hips bucked against his lover’s hands.

Yuuri was staring down at them, mesmerized. His own cock was spent, the tip still drooling from the leftover semen that Viktor hadn't squeezed out. But his eyes were locked on Viktor’s cock, the sight of the rudy head straining against the circle of Yuuri’s fingers.

He licked his lips when he looked at Viktor, a flush on his cheeks from his exertion. “I want…” he pressed his lips together, the words getting stuck.

Instead, Yuuri backed off a little and Viktor mourned the loss of his hands but not for long. Yuuri slid onto his knees in front of him, his hands eagerly tugging on Viktor’s hips to drag him closer to the edge of the couch.

Once Viktor got the message, he eagerly went, moving closer so that Yuuri would have better access to his aching cock.

Yuuri looked a little nervous but Viktor was entranced. “Tell me… if it's okay?” Yuuri asked before he leaned forward and took the head of Viktor’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh!” Viktor gasped. Yuuri’s mouth was so warm… warm and tight around his cockhead. There was so way Viktor would be able to last.

“It’s… hah… good…” Viktor managed to grit out. He wanted to curl his fingers into Yuuri’s dark hair but he didn't dare.

Yuuri had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, one hand curled around the base of Viktor’s cock to steady it. Viktor couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

It was obvious that Yuuri was inexperienced and it drove Viktor wild with the thought that this was his first time doing this. It drove Viktor wild that Yuuri wanted to do this with him.

Yuuri’s lips were stretched around the thick girth of his cock. He could feel his boyfriend’s dextrous tongue sliding around his heated flesh, exploring and trying to find all the spots that would drive him mad.

“God, Yuuri…” Viktor moaned as he fought against the desire to thrust hard into Yuuri’s mouth. “It's so good… feels so good…”

Viktor couldn't do anything but lay back and allow Yuuri to do as he pleased. The sounds of his moans made his own ears burn, but he couldn't help it. And when Yuuri took to trying to get more of his length into his mouth, Viktor whimpered as more of his member was surrounded in tight heat.

It was…so good…

He gasped and clutched at what he could, the discarded blanket, the cushion of the couch, anything to stop himself from grabbing Yuuri’s hair.

Viktor fought against the pleasure. He wanted to savor this entire night, to drag out their interactions because some irrational thought inside him whispered that it wouldn't be enough. He'd want Yuuri again and again.

But the feeling of Yuuri’s warm mouth… the feeling of his lips dragging against the sensitive length of his cock had him overwhelmed. Even looking at what he was doing was pushing Viktor to the precipice of climax at record speed. His Yuuri, the sweet, innocent boy he had fallen in love with was enthusiastically sucking him off.

“Yuuri…!” he choked out as his impending orgasm came, refusing to be denied. He placed a trembling hand on Yuuri’s bobbing head and Yuuri finally opened his eyes, their gazes locked together.

It was too much.

“Close…” It was the only word Viktor could utter while in the grips of pleasure. He whined as Yuuri only sucked harder. Yuuri's hand at the base rubbed at the flesh that he couldn't fit in his mouth. He was just as determined to bring Viktor off and succeeded in no time.

To Viktor, it felt like his climax punched through him. He arched his back, pleasure searing through his body as he came with a startled moan.

He expected Yuuri to pull off, but the warm, wet heat of his mouth stayed as Viktor came. He filled Yuuri’s mouth, the pulsing of his cock felt never-ending as his balls clenched and gave everything he had.

Near the end, while his mind was blank with pleasure he heard Yuuri gasp and cough. That pulled him out of his orgasm drunk stupor.

Yuuri was sitting back on his heels, wiping at his face. During Viktor’s orgasm, Yuuri had tried to swallow it all but the suddenness of it had surprised him. The pulsing of Viktor’s cock had been the first sign of his orgasm, but it still took him by surprise when his mouth was suddenly full of warm ejaculate. He swallowed the first mouthful, but the second had come just as suddenly that it made him choke causing him to pull off. The third pulse had shot onto his face, warm drops on his lips and cheeks.

He had tried to hastily wipe it away before Viktor noticed but to no avail.

Viktor felt embarrassed but he couldn't deny that the sight of Yuuri at that moment was an arousing one. Even so, he could see that it embarrassed Yuuri so he quickly used the blanket to clean off the small mess on Yuuri’s face.

“Was it okay?” Yuuri asked meekly while Viktor wiped at his cheek. Viktor was able to get a good look at him then and the sight of him was breathtaking. He looked disheveled and messy his clothes in a state of disarray. Yuuri’s lips were also kiss swollen and even more so from performing fellatio on Viktor.

He looked debauched, but instead of looking used, he looked… beautiful. It made Viktor want to care for him, to wrap him in his arms and bask in the warmth of their love.

“It was perfect,” Viktor promised, “I didn't mean to come so quickly…”

“I'm glad I was able to do that for you,” Yuuri mumbled shyly then smiled when Viktor leaned forward and kissed him. It was similar to their previous kisses before that night, soft and sweet, but there was something new in it. There was an element of intimacy, of deepening love that wasn't the result of the acts they just shared but something more.

“Thank you,” Viktor murmured against his lips. They shared a few more kisses before Yuuri realized just how filthy they were. Dried sweat and semen, as well as a blanket that needed to be washed. Their clothing didn't go unscathed in the aftermath of their actions either.

Although Viktor was bare from the waist up, Yuuri still had every bit of clothing on him and added to it, a mess of his release along his crotch and neither would be surprised if something had ended up on his shirt.

Viktor offered to wash his clothes for him.

“Stay the night?” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it. But once they were out there, he realized how right it felt. He didn't want Yuuri to wash up and then go home.

He didn't want Yuuri to leave. He wanted Yuuri to stay, at least for tonight so that he could have him in his arms.

Viktor, despite the thoughts he had about sex, hadn't expected anything to really happen. But now, after the fact, he found that he was shamelessly clingy, wanting to keep Yuuri near.

He hoped Yuuri didn't mind and would forgive him.

Yuuri looked uncomfortable for a moment and Viktor’s heart sank. He prepared himself for Yuuri to reject his offer and prepared himself for a cold, lonely bed.

Then Yuuri picked up his phone and biting his lip, gave Viktor a shy smile. “I was just thinking that telling Okaasan that I won't be home tonight would be unbearably awkward… but I think… leaving would be worse. I don't want to leave…”

Viktor’s heart leaped in his chest. He couldn't help throwing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

“What was that for?” Yuuri gasped when they finally broke apart.

“Because Yuuri is Yuuri,” was the only answer Viktor could give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And to think, I hadn't thought I was going to write any serious smut in this but then... it blew up. Completely. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter @.@
> 
> This was supposed to be the last, but I have one more scene to squeeze in. Hopefully I'll have it in by tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Any comments/kudos Are greatly appretiated<3


	4. Love at last, but not the end

Viktor woke up before Yuuri did.

The Japanese boy was curled against him, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. One hand was tucked beneath his cheek. the overly large sleeve of the shirt he had borrowed was long enough that it went past his knuckles.

During the night, they had curled away from each other. They just weren't used to having another person in the same bed. The thought didn't even bother Viktor. He simply turned onto his side and wiggled his way into Yuuri’s embrace.

Once he got the pillow loose from Yuuri’s arms, the sleeping boy easily latched onto him and used his body as an oversized teddy bear.

Viktor could barely contain his excitement at being the little spoon.

He didn't want to leave Yuuri alone in bed so it was easy to fall into a light nap. It was harder to stay asleep though, with Yuuri’s warmth at his back and his breathing against his neck.

After the third time waking up, Viktor reached for the tablet that was set on the bedside table. Yuuri seemed to be a heavy sleeper and was easily maneuverable.

Viktor laid out on his back, one hand stroking through Yuuri’s hair while he read up on news and checked his email.

He paused when he saw the opened but unread email that had notified him of omNomKatsu’s newest story.

It was a short story. In the lazy morning and Yuuri still happily dreaming beside him, Viktor indulged himself and clicked the link. He could always come back to it if Yuuri woke up during it.

He quickly became engrossed. His attachment to the characters, as well as his fondness for this particular writer, made it easy to do so.

Viktor found his heart starting to race as the two characters drew closer, mesmerized.

He finished the story, having devoured the words like it was water to quench his thirst.

When he had seen the rating for omNom’s story, a bold NC17 warning, his eyes had gotten so large. omNom had never written an explicit story before so this change had Viktor initially nervous. It worried him because he enjoyed omNom’s storytelling. He loved how the author cultivated a relationship between the characters. It was based on feelings, not… sex.

He was worried that this change would mean there would be more focus on the physical rather than emotion connection.

He shouldn't have worried.

After finishing the story, Viktor was a little more turned on than usual, but the deep connection between the two men in the story was as strong as ever. The sex, as omNom wrote it, was a spice added to their love, not the whole dish.

If anything, the deep connection forged between the characters was what took Viktor’s breath away.

He took to rereading his favorite parts, mouthing the passages quietly.

 

 

> _Their lips pressed together and - oh. It was the gentle surprise, a soft warmth that started where their lips met._
> 
> _Had he ever felt this way for another before? No, this was the first… the very first time. For to have felt this way in some time past would have meant that he had survived it the first time. And he knew, as surely as the beating of his heart, the life in his breath, that he would not have survived the end of this._
> 
> _The press of their bodies-- heat. It was warm in itself, like light from the summer sun. He could feel the warmth of his loved one’s body, where his fingers were laid over the steady beat of a heart._
> 
> _I'm here, the soft thumping told his fingertips. I'm here… And you're here… And we shall never again be parted._
> 
>  

After, the two characters came together beautifully in love and passion.

This…

This was something completely different from what omNomKatsu normally wrote. omNom’s works have always had a cutesy edge to it, a genuine feel between characters that made their relationships real and relatable. But this… it felt like Viktor was peeking into the author’s soul, getting a glimpse of what was undoubtedly a deep and profound love.

Viktor felt his heart breaking at the beauty of it.

When he reached the end a second time, Viktor closed his eyes and basked in the emotions the story stirred inside him.

He was happy. Simply happy. Like all the other stories before, Viktor was left feeling elated and giddy. It was even better now that he had his own paramour to spoil and be sickening in love with.

He smiled to himself, happy at the other author’s happiness. When he next opened his eyes, he looked at his sleeping boyfriend and cooed at how cute he looked, tucked against Viktor’s side.

He couldn't help it, he hugged Yuuri even closer and nuzzled against Yuuri’s cheek.

“Mm…?”

Ah. So he was finally awake.

He remembered the promise he made last night and whispered a soft, “I love you,” into Yuuri’s hair.

Sleepy brown eyes blinked up at him, a little unfocused. Oh, right, Yuuri wore glasses.

“Do you need your glasses?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri only burrowed further into Viktor’s side and gave a sleepy sigh of contentment.

“S’okay,” came the reply, “Don't wanna get up yet… unless you need to…?”

“No, no,” Viktor assured him, “I'm happy right where I am.”

Another sleepy smile, one that Viktor happily returned.

“I was just reading while you slept,” Viktor mentioned.

“Oh,” Yuuri shifted, getting more comfortable so that he can take a peek at the still open tablet. He squinted a little but couldn't make out any of the words.

“Read to me?” He asked, giving up on the attempt and just curling himself into a comfortable position.

“Mm,” Viktor happily agreed. He knew just the part.

“Had he ever felt this way for another before?” Viktor began, all the while caressing Yuuri’s hand which had fallen over his sternum. “No, this was the first… the very first time…”

Yuuri suddenly stiffened. Before Viktor could read another word, Yuuri had sat up, eyes wide.

“Yuuri…?” Viktor asked alarmed but Yuuri grabbed the tablet and scrambled off the bed. He stood at one side, the tablet clutched in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked concerned. He tried to crawl towards him. Yuuri’s face had turned a deep red, a color he had never seen on the boy’s face.

“Where did you…?” He stammered, “I-I mean, how much did you read?”

Viktor paused and gave him a curious look. “I've already read it, it's really good.”

Yuuri’s eyes only grew larger and he appeared shocked. “You… You really think so?"

Oh. Could Yuuri also be a fan…?

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, “Mm, I've been reading this particular writer’s work for quite some time now. They have a way of words that's simply mesmerizing…”

He thought saying so would let Yuuri know that they shared a common favorite author but instead, Yuuri seemed even more shellshocked.

“Have you read this one yet…? It was just posted last night,” Viktor rambled, “I can read the rest of it to-”

“It’s mine,” Yuuri blurted out.

Viktor stopped mid-ramble and was surprised. “You…?”

“That passage… the one you were reading,” Yuuri said, “I wrote it thinking about you.”

Viktor was speechless and became instantly overwhelmed. That… was for him? Then all the pieces came together.

“I thought it was beautiful,” Viktor confessed to him. He gently grasped Yuuri’s hand and pulled him back onto the bed so they were sitting side by side.

“I was going to read it to you… eventually,” Yuuri told him.

Viktor found himself smiling widely. He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Thank you,” he told him sincerely. “Even though I didn't know it was you… the emotions I felt while reading it had me so happy. I was happy for omNom. I thought, surely, that they had someone they were deeply, hopelessly, in love with…. Just like I have you. I was happy for them… and to find out that this is how you feel about me…”

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“I’m… so very happy…” it was a gross understatement. Viktor felt like he was drifting in the clouds. He felt like there were rainbows in the sky without it having rained.

He was so hopelessly in love.

“It was you, Viktor,” Yuuri told him sweetly. “You've become my inspiration.”

“You're my inspiration too, Yuuri,” Viktor confessed to him. It had just then occurred to him that he had never mentioned to Yuuri why he had first joined the class that brought them together.

“I have a secret to tell you, actually,” Viktor admitted. He got up and Yuuri watched as he crossed to the small desk in the corner of the room. On it were two books. One was several years old, the very first that had been published when he first started as an author. And the second… the second hadn't even been published yet for Viktor had just completed it a few nights ago.

He returned to the bed with both and placed the time worn novel on Yuuri’s lap. “This one’s mine.” Yuuri looked at it curiously but gasped when he opened the cover. He traced over the title with his fingers.

“You wrote this…?” He looked between the book and Viktor. “This was one of my favorites when I was a teen…”

Viktor felt an influx of pleasure at the revelation but he had to laugh a little. “That’s not very nice, Yuuri, making me feel old.”

Yuuri swatted at him playfully without thought then looked surprised at his actions. He looked at Viktor in wonder, “You're a legend, Viktor!”

But Viktor just shook his head, “I'm just Viktor. Your Viktor.” He went to steal another kiss from his boyfriend then realized he had one more thing to tell him.

“Oh,” Viktor gave the newest novel into Yuuri’s hands. “Open it,” he urged.

Yuuri gave him another curious glance before he did as he was told. His eyes widened upon reading the first page. “To… my Yuuri?”

Viktor smiled at him and leaned closer, gently nudging him with his shoulder. “I said it, didn’t I? You've inspired me… and now the entire world will know.”

The Japanese boy was so quiet that Viktor felt a pang of worry. “Are you mad…?”

At the question, Yuuri gently closed the book, treating it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulder. “How could I be mad… I’m just… speechless.”

“That’s okay,” Viktor told him as he gathered Yuuri close. “You make me speechless too, sometimes. I like to think that I know what you're thinking but you've surprised me so often now that I can only hope that I'll get better at reading between the lines.”

He pressed a gentle but sweet kiss to Yuuri’s lips. A loud grumble interrupted their kissing.

“Oh,” Viktor looked down at his stomach, disappointed at his own body for the betrayal.

Yuuri laughed and patted his growling stomach. “Let’s get breakfast?”

Viktor pouted at him but sighed in defeat.

While they were eating yummy omelets, a thought occurred to him. “If you're omNomKatsu, does that mean you were thinking about me for the sex scenes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally done. Thank you to everyone who read the story. Hope it was enjoyable :)


End file.
